The Marauders
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: AU. The Marauders were a group that people were scared of. James is an arrogant bully, Sirius is an aggressive jerk, and Remus is feared for being a werewolf. They are a force to be reckoned with, but can they be changed?


The crowd separated as the four boys walked past, heading into the Great Hall. As the four talked between themselves, they paid little attention to the people around them. This group were The Marauders. A group that held fear in people's hearts, it comprised of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter, the leader of the group, was an arrogant pureblood who enjoyed bullying people for the sake of it. He loved attention, especially from the ladies, who in turn fawned over him. Chasing girls was his thing, dating then dumping them, only to move onto someone else.

Sirius Black, James' right-hand man, was as equal as James in chasing girls. He too dated and ditched, this added to his status as a player. Being from a dark family, trademark behaviours often surfaced, with Sirius easily becoming aggressive. He was known to be manipulative and devious.

The third member of the group, Remus Lupin, was more than feared than James and Sirius combined. The fact that Remus was a werewolf meant that people stayed clear from him, this suited him fine as Remus was not much of a people person. Being a werewolf, Remus was often aggressive, hostile and destructive.

Then there was Peter Pettigrew, the anomaly of the group. How Peter came to be a Marauder, was still a wonder to everyone. Peter was as fearsome as a deer. He was a small, timid boy who had the features of a mouse. Where James, Sirius and Remus were respected, Peter wasn't; he was often made fun of and bullied, even by the other Marauders.

The boys sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Other students instantly got up to move and sit somewhere else, while others remained sitting. The ones, who remained were the few that The Marauders let free; one of them, Frank Longbottom, nodded to the boys in acknowledgement before continuing to read.

Sirius nudged James, pointing towards Frank, whispering something to him.

"Frank, how's it going with Alice?" James spoke. Frank looked up at James.

"Fine, thanks James, though I don't really understand why you had to lock us in the Charms room" Frank replied, rolling his eyes. Sirius and James started laughing. They had wanted to help their friend Frank to sort out his love life, so they had tricked Frank and his ladylove Alice Prewett in meeting in the Charms classroom, then locked them both inside till Frank told Alice of his love for her. This had resulted in Frank and Alice becoming a couple.

"It helped you get Alice, didn't it?" Remus added, smirking a little.

"Yeah Frank, it worked out in the end, so what we did doesn't matter now" James nodded. Frank just shook his head.

Just then, Alice walked up the table and sat opposite Frank, followed by her friends Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald. Lily sat on the other side of Alice, away from the boys while Marlene and Mary sat on either side of Frank.

"Alright Evans" James nodded his head, turning his attention to Lily.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily narrowed her eyes at James.

"Nothing, can't I ask the wellbeing of a beautiful lady?" James feigned confusion. Everyone chuckled at that, knowing of James' attraction to Lily, while she frowned.

"Pull the other one, Potter, I'm not stupid" she sniffed in disdain. At this, Sirius whooped.

"Ooh James, she blew you off, today's not your day, is it?" Sirius said, teasing James, who frowned at him.

"Alright, enough guys, let's not start squabbling again" Alice interrupted before James could think of a comeback.

"Ok, Alice, just for you" Sirius said, winking at Alice, who just smiled in amusement.

"Sirius, look who just walked in" James looked to the doors of the Great Hall. They turned around to see Severus Snape, who had just walked in. Severus was often the target of The Marauders, having been singled out by James in first year for being Lily's friend.

"What say we have some fun?" James smirked, pulling out his wand. Sirius and Remus nodded in anticipation.

As Severus walked over to the Slytherin table, James whispered a spell, making Severus trip, falling flat on his face a short distance from the Slytherin table. Everyone in the Great Hall started laughing, as Severus slowly got up, helped by some of the Slytherins. At the Gryffindor table, The Marauders were laughing the most.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Lilly snapped, as she jumped up.

"Judging by everyone's reaction, I think yes" James nodded, as he tried to stop laughing. Lily frowned in disapproval.

"You're the most despicable people I have ever met, playing tricks like that on people for a laugh. You're bullies" Lily fumed before grabbing her stuff and marching away.

"Lily-' Alice tried calling her but Lily didn't turn back, walking out of the Great Hall. Alice turned to the boys.

"Look, stop picking on Snape, I know he's a git, but he's Lily's friend. So stop it, will you?" Alice sighed.

James stopped laughing and frowned, his eyes on Severus.

"Fine" he growled. Sirius and Remus turned serious too.

"Thank you" Alice smiled before whispering something to Frank. He nodded and Alice got up, Marlene and Mary got up too and the girls left, to find Lily.

James leaned forwards, his head coming forward; at this the other Marauders leaned forward as well. They held a short whispered conversation; Frank couldn't help noticing James brief glances at the other side of the Great Hall. The Marauders stood up to leave.

"I hope you're not planning anything, James. You heard what Alice said" Frank said, glancing at James.

"Never you mind Frank" James retorted before sweeping out of the Great Hall, followed by the others.

**AN: I am planning to make this a long story, as I have thought clearly about where I want this story to go and everything. But I don't know if people will like this. Right now, this chapter is just descriptive, a short explanatory one, setting the story and everything. So if you like this story, please review. Thank you**


End file.
